Percy Jackson And The Hunters Of Artemis
by Hero of One
Summary: Percy gets cheated on by Annabeth, most of the Camp ignores him, so what does he do? Become the Guardian of the Hunt of course. Read through the story to see how Percy deals with living with the Hunt. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Part I

**Percy Jackson and the Hunters of Artemis**

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL**

**Chapter I**

**I Become Guardian Of The Hunt**

Percy was walking down the street heading towards the Empire State Building. Nobody noticed that he had dry tears and puffy eyes from earlier. It's all because of stupid Patrick's fault**.**

**********Flashback one week**********

**Percy was walking down to the beach to clear his mind because of what had happened the past couple of days. He finds out he has a new brother, Patrick Dolton. For some reason, people started flocking towards him like flies to honey. The only people who weren't attracted to Patrick were **

**Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katy, Will, Chiron, and Annabeth. Though over time, he noticed that Annabeth wasn't around very often. It seemed as if she was pulled towards Patrick as well. Percy arrived at the beach only to find out something that broke his heart three times over. Annabeth was kissing Patrick. Instead of running away, he listened to what they were about to say. **

**"Come on Annabeth, just break up with that my loser brother already, we've been going out for the past three days and he still hasn't figured it out" "I know I'll just tell him at the campfire tonight" **

**They kissed again. That was the last straw. Percy commanded a wave to crash into them. When it did, he came out of his hiding place and said, **

**"Oh, sorry was I interrupting you make out session?" **

**"P-Pe-Per-Percy what are you doing here, you're supposed to be teaching close-combat class" **

**"Chiron gave me the day off. So I figured to clear my head but I can see that it just became foggier" **

**"Percy I can explain" " EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY HALF-BROTHER?" Percy exhaled slowly before saying five words he thought he would never hear himself say "Annabeth Chase, WE. ARE. THROUGH." **

**With that he walked away heading towards the border not caring if Chiron or anybody else tried to stop him. Nobody did, not even his remaining friends or Chiron because of the look on his face. **

**As soon as he reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, he saw that his remaining friends had a look of sympathy towards Percy and a look of hatred towards Annabeth and Patrick. He sighed grateful that not **_**everybody**_** had forgotten him but he continued down the hill finally letting the tears loose not caring if any monsters attacked him, He was in short heart-broken.**

**********Flashback End**********

Percy reached the Empire State Building and went in. When he reached the front person he said "GIVE. ME. THE. KEY. NOW". The person looked up and immediately gave him the key because of sheer terror.

Percy said thank you and headed towards the elevator and pushed the button and ascended to Olympus while listening to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" When he reached Olympus, he didn't spend anytime marveling the rebuilt Olympus for it would only remind him of _her_.

He pushed the doors to the council room open not caring if they were talking about something.

All the gods turned their attention to the demigod who interrupted their important "discussion" Zeus then said "Perseus Jackson, you have no right to-."

"No, you listen hear Lord Zeus, I came here for one reason and one reason only."

All the gods were shocked to hear that Percy interrupted Zeus, a feat nobody had ever done.

Zeus was taken aback but then said "All right, why did you come here?"

"I came here to ask you if put me somewhere else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I don't want to go see Camp Half-Blood ever again."

"Why is that, does that mean you broke up with Annabeth?" Athena questioned.

"HA! Me? Break up with Annabeth? Are you kidding me? She broke up with me!"

"Impossible, Annabeth would never do such a thing like that."

"Oh, she did alright, you can ask Aphrodite, and she probably sensed the love break up. You kept your promise, you're certainly messing with my love life."

"Aphrodite, what does he mean?" Poseidon questioned.

"A couple days ago, I sensed a new love, I looked at it and found out it was Annabeth and Patrick, your other son."

Poseidon looked downcast.

"Don't worry dad, it wasn't your fault"

Poseidon looked grateful. "Anyway, I saw that this kept going on for the next couple of days. Percy was oblivious to everything. Then today, I sensed some more love and looked hopefully it was Annabeth and Percy but again it was Patrick and Annabeth kissing. I couldn't look so I looked away, but then I sensed heartbreak. When I looked, I saw Percy looking at Annabeth and Patrick kissing. My body was in conflict, one half was happy for new love, but the other half couldn't ignore the heartbreak of one of my favorite pastimes." Aphrodite finished.

"Percy turned toward Athena and said,

"Now do you see what happened? Tell me goddess of wisdom, was Annabeth cheating on me wise? Was accusing me of cheating on her wise when my fatal flaw is loyalty? Answer me!"

"Do not speak to my daughter that way!" Zeus commanded and added thunder to scare him away. This only made Percy madder

"I can do whatever I want to Zeus!" By now, the sea was in turmoil. Tsunamis were happening everywhere, Earthquakes were hitting cities that shouldn't have them, and Floods were showing no mercy. Poseidon tried to calm it down, but he could only cut it down by half.

All the gods were shocked at the amount of power that this young demigod possessed. His eyes were like the sea at its worst: a dark green that thrashed around his pupils like they would be let loose any second.

Percy took a few breaths and calmed down. He looked at every god and goddess then looked at Zeus who was cowering behind his throne. Percy would've laughed if he weren't filled with anger, rage, heartbreak, and sadness. He then said,

"Again, where are you going to put me?" All the gods were shocked at this sudden change of mood.

Zeus then sat back into his chair had a mental conversation with all the other gods. They all nodded their heads agreeing except Artemis who looked angry and Poseidon who looked at his son in sadness.

Artemis looked at her father pleadingly but Zeus looked at her as if saying, it's final. She slumped down in her chair glaring at all the gods. And then hardened her glare at Percy, which made him flinch, both on the outside and inside. She smiled smugly and then turned back to all the gods.

Zeus then announced, "Perseus Jackson, we have decided that upon your request that we shall make you the Immortal Guardian of the Hunt. Do you accept?

Percy's POV

I'm pretty sure my mouth just hit the floor. Zeus expects me to become Guardian of the Hunt.

The Hunters of Artemis who despise men with a passion. The Hunters of Artemis led by Artemis who hates men more than the Hunters themselves.

Zeus expects _me_ to agree to that? I ask, "Do you really think it's a good idea to put me with Artemis and the Hunters? I mean they'll probably use me as target practice or treat me like a slave!"

Artemis looks at me pleasingly. Crap. I probably just gave her an idea. "Yes we do." Zeus says. I plead, "Please, I'll do anything but that, please."

Zeus thinks for a moment and says, "No that is final." "But Father, he probably won't be faithful to his duty, I mean he's a _man_." She says obviously in disgust.

That really makes me mad. I say, "I swear to the all the rivers in the Underworld and by Chaos herself that I will serve Artemis faithfully as long as I live."

3rd Person POV

A second Percy had finished saying his oath a black hole came out of nowhere and a woman stepped out from it and it closed. Everyone stared. The woman in front of them was awestruck. He entire body was black except for the stars and galaxies traveling across her entire body.

Chaos then spoke, "Olympians, good to see you, as well as you Perseus Jackson, I've heard quite a bit about you." Everybody shook out of their daze and started to bow before Chaos said,

"Oh, please don't do that, it gets quite annoying. All righty then, who called my name?"

Percy raises his hand, "I did" he squeaks.

Chaos then laughed and said, "No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway, you do understand what you're swearing to, swearing upon all the rivers and my name will make it truly an unbreakable bond."

Percy straightens up and says, "Yes I do and I will not back out of it."

"Good, now Artemis, do you accept this oath?"

Now Artemis squeaks out, "Yes"

"Okay, I decree this oath is now active. Oh, and here's a little present Perseus."

Chaos blasts Percy with black light and for a second he engulfed in it and the next, an entirely different man stands up.

He is 6'5" more muscular, flawless features, and has a more powerful aura than an average demigod. Percy looks around and see the changes that was done to him. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, I simply enhanced your strength, powers, etc., etc. I also laced your bones with bronze so that they would be harder to break. I also have another gift for you.

She gives him a small dagger black as night, a pouch full of colorful marble, and a thermos of some yellow liquid. "Thanks, I guess."

"Those things are very unique and rare. The dagger can change into any weapon as long as you can hold it, otherwise it changes back to a dagger; but the dagger is outlined with Stompers' blood."

"What's a Stomper and what's so special about its blood?"

"To answer your first question, a Stomper is a monster is equal to the Chimera but the Stomper has a head of a rhino, the body of a bear, and the tail of an alligator. To answer your second question, its blood is special is because it is so hard to get because it cannot be harmed or killed like the Chimera can and the blood kill any living thing whether be animal, human, demigod, god, titan, or Primordial. The only thing it cannot kill is me since I created it. You can also touch the blade but no else can."

All the gods' mouths dropped to the grounded and scooted as far away as possible from the dagger.

"The pouch of colorful marbles are special because each marble can do one specific thing such as this blue one.

She throws it on the ground and it shatters. A couple seconds later an entire ocean rises from the ground even though they are hundreds of feet in the air.

"With these marbles, you can do things from controlling water to controlling anything but I would wait before you do that"

"Why?" Percy asks while controlling the water and then making it vanish causing a thick fog.

"You shouldn't try to control anything because you'll probably be knocked out for an entire month from exhaustion." "Oh, okay" Percy says while making the fog dissipate.

"The yellow liquid is a mixture of water and ground up Nowder berries."

"What are Nowder berries?"

"Nowder berries are berries that come from the planet Joluk. They can cure any kind injury, illness, etc., etc."

"Why are you giving me all these things to me?"

"Well to help you guard Artemis and the Hunt" she says and whispers to Percy, "And yourself"

Percy nods, "Thank you Lady Chaos"

"You are welcome and we shall meet again in the future."

After the gods came out of the daze they were in, Zeus said, "All right, now that is done with I say Council dis-"

"Wait! I have to give Percy something" Poseidon says. He then gives Percy a small ring with a wave on it. "This ring enhances your powers tenfold"

"Thanks, dad" "If that is all then-"

"Ooh, I have something to give to Percy!" Aphrodite exclaims.

"Uh oh" Percy says and tries to run away but is too late when a fog of pink mist surrounds him. When the mist disappears, Percy is hotter then before if that is even possible.

All the goddesses were drooling except for Artemis and Hestia at the sight of Percy. Percy looks at Zeus as if saying "Please make them go away"

Zeus clears his voice and all the goddesses pay attention and Zeus says quickly before anybody could interrupt "Council dismissed" and all the gods besides Artemis and Hestia remained.

Artemis came up to him and said "We are at Lolo National Forest, be there by tomorrow."

And she flashes out leaving Percy and Hestia alone.

Percy walks toward Hestia and sits down across from her and they sit in silence.

"So Percy, why have you come to me instead of rushing towards Lolo National Park?"

"Two reasons: One, I already know where the park is and I can fly there in like one hour. Two, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I know this is a weird question but here it is, how can you tell someone you love them and they can't love you back?"

"Well, in my opinion, you need to tell them that you love them but you can't be loved back. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I love…..

**Oooohhh, Cliffhanger! Who do think Percy will say:**

**Artemis**

**or**

**Hestia**

**or**

**somebody else**

**Review on who Percy will say he's in love with**

**Until next time,**

**Hero **


	2. Part II

**Hey, Guys and Gals! Here's the 2nd chapter of Percy Jackson And The Hunters Of Artemis**

**And for those who were wondering when in the first story Percy says to Hestia, "I can just fly there" I forgot to delete this part because at first I wanted him to have wings but then I decided not to give him wings but instead give him superhuman speed. Speed so fast that it makes Hermes look slow. **

**Percy Jackson And The Hunters Of Artemis**

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL**

**Chapter 2**

**I Meet The Hunters And Told I'm In Love With A Huntress**

Last time

"_I know this is a weird question but here it is, how can you tell someone you love them and they can't love you back?" "Well, in my opinion, you need to tell them that you love them but you can't be loved back. Why do you ask?" "It's because I love….._

**3rd Person POV**

As Percy was about to tell Hestia whom he loved, an IM comes up. It's his dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Percy asks.

"The sky" Poseidon says.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny, but seriously, why'd you IM?" Percy asks again.

"Well I just wanted to tell you with the ring on, you can gain the abilities of any sea creature. For example, if you want the ability of an eel, just think of an eel and you can shoot out and control electricity. Also, you can turn into any sea creature and survive on land as well as sea. Let's keep this a secret between me, you, and Hestia."

"Thanks dad but how'd you know Hestia was here?" Percy asks.

"There are only two people that I know who you would confess your love to. Those two people are Hestia and your mother."

My face visibly falls and he says

"I'm sorry Percy I didn't mean to mention that." Poseidon apologizes.

"It's okay dad and you're right, those are the only two people I confess my love to." Percy says feeling better after every word.

"I told you I know it" He winks and Percy blushes.

"Bye dad." Percy says.

"Bye son" Poseidon replies before breaking the connection.

**Percy POV**

After I said bye to my dad and noticed that I had maybe 4 hours before the next day and it takes a good two hours to Lolo National Forest from here. I said goodbye to Hestia and she said,

"We'll continue that conversation later I assume."

"Possibly" I reply and head off to my destination. I test my reinforced bones and I jump off Olympus.

After I fall for quite a while, maybe 5 minutes, I land into a tree, which I obliterate from the height I fell from. I felt a lot of pain but no broken bones. 'Sweet' I thought knowing that my bones could withstand that kind of a fall.

I shake off the pain and start to run at superhuman speeds towards Lolo National Forest knowing that it's a good 2400 miles away. I ran at speeds so fast that the not even the winds could catch me. I arrived at the forest an hour a half later without a sweat thanks to Chaos.

I wander around the forest until my super sensitive hearing hears many 'twangs'. Most likely the sound of arrows being fired by someone or someones. With my enhanced reflexes I dodge every single arrow, which is saying something because I dodged literally 100 arrows. I hide and take out my scimitars and prepare for more arrows. I move out from my hiding place and just have enough time to dodge, block, and cut 30 arrows. That's it, no more playing time.

I use my powers to gain the ability of a dolphin and send out a high pitch scream barely audible to the human ear. Using this ability allows me to locate objects that I can't see. In this case, some pesky Hunters. I locate 14 on the ground, 15 in the trees, and 1 in the sky, obviously Thalia.

I then use my powers to create a big enough earthquake for them to show themselves but not kill them or any living thing. My plan worked perfectly and I see 29 hunters and me being the child I am says, "Peek-a-boo I see you" They all grumble about how a _**boy**_ found them so easily.

I then use my sonar to locate Thalia but it's hard because she's moving everywhere plus I think I found another body although I don't know whether it's an animal or human or goddess. I get knocked out of my thoughts when I barely had any time to dodge a lightning bolt from Thalia. Oh, it is so on.

I think of an eel and I feel my body electrified. I blast an electric blast towards the place where the lightning bolt was thrown and I hear a satisfying "Ow!" and I blast water out of my hands adding a little electricity to it where I heard the "Ow!". It hit its mark when I hear a satisfying "Ugh!"

Then I see a figure falling from the sky and see that it's Thalia. I send some water to cushion her fall and it worked. I saw the Hunters rush over to Thalia while giving me hateful glares.

But I barely paid attention because I was focusing on my last opponent. I send a sound wave so powerful that it knocked thick branches off the trees. I saw my adversary jump down from one of the branches to avoid being hurt.

She looks at me with amusement and brings out two daggers while I bring out my two scimitars. She charges me and I charge towards her. Our blades meet. The battle has begun.

**Thalia POV**

Ha! Percy's so stupid, he walked right into our trap! Unfortunately I see him dodge, block, or cut almost every arrow. Then something weird happens, he closes his eyes and it looks like he's thinking and a ring with a wave on it and it starts to glow. I then barely hear a high pitch scream and see it came from Percy.

How's that possible? He can't mimic sea creatures, or can he? It must be the ring. He then opens his eyes and looks where every Hunter is and then he looks toward my direction. How did he spot me? Uh! Of course! He mimicked the dolphin's sonar thing.

He then created an earthquake to make every Hunter visible but low enough for it to not hurt anything. All the Hunters became visible and Percy probably said something childish because the Hunters grumbled.

I then flew around making it difficult for him to find me. I smirk because he looks frustrated but also a little confused. Uh oh. What if he sensed Lady Artemis hiding. I throw a lightning bolt at him and he barely dodges. Damn it! I missed him by this much. I look at him and he's thinking again and the ring is glowing again.

Huh, I wonder what he's thinking of right now. I didn't have a chance to think before he sent an electric blast that hurt me "Ow!" Since when can he control electricity? I was running a list of sea creatures through my head thinking of which one had the ability of electricity. I suddenly realize what animal he's thinking about: an eel. That idiot thought of an eel!

Next thing I know, I'm hit with a force of water that hurt. A lot. Probably put some electricity in it. To add insult to injury I exclaim "Ugh" and I fall from the sky. The last thing I feel before blacking out is landing on a soft cushion of water.

**Artemis POV**

I am surprised. Perseus managed to locate and defeat my Hunters. This boy defeated even my lieutenant. No, not boy, man. A man managed to defeat all my Hunters and lieutenant. I come out of my daydreaming when I sense a sound wave come and I had time to jump off the branch I was crouching on before it smashed into the ground.

I look up at Percy with amusement. Maybe Perseus is better than I assumed. To see how far his limits are with his new abilities I unsheathe my daggers, while he brings out his twin scimitars. I charge him as he charges me. Our blades connect and spark. The battle has begun.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy and Artemis jumped back and faced their opponent. Artemis ran at Percy so fast that a normal demigod would have trouble dodging the strikes, much less blocking them. But with Percy's enhanced speed and reflexes, he was able to dodge her strikes. She backed off from attacking. This time, Percy attacked wildly but accurately so much that Artemis had a hard time keeping up with his strikes.

He backed off and readied for her to attack. When she lunged at him, he simply sidestepped, disarmed her, tripped her and pushed her to the ground and put one of his scimitars to her neck. This action happened in less then 3 seconds.

"Give up?" Percy asks barely breathing hard due to his enhanced endurance.

"Fine, now get off me." Artemis says.

Percy sheathes his scimitar, gets off her and gives her daggers back. She gets up, grabs her daggers forcefully, and walks away grumbling about how a _man _defeated her in less than 15 minutes.

"Well I guess that's why he's the Guardian of the Hunt" she mumbles to herself. She jumps when she hears a voice right behind her.

"It's okay if you lost, it doesn't tell people how weak you are, it tells them how much more you can become"

She turns around and sees it's only Percy. She sighs in how he is right in both parts of his statement.

"Percy, where did you come up with that?" she asks.

"Truthfully?" he responds/asks.

"Yes, truthfully."

"I just came up with it right now. I don't know how it happens. Those things I say just come out at random." He explains.

He just sits there outside of her tent making her uneasy.

"Don't you have other things you could be doing besides sitting right outside my tent?" she asks angrily.

"My apologies, My Lady." He responds and walks away. Artemis then falls asleep thinking 'Who is Percy Jackson?'

**Percy POV**

I'm heading towards the infirmary tent to see how Thalia's doing since Artemis shooed me away. I enter the infirmary tent and I see Thalia fast asleep.

'She looks so peaceful.'

I couldn't help but notice the few strands of raven black hair in her face. I put them behind her ear and she smiles. I smile at the sight of her. Oh, I wish I could see those beautiful electric blue eyes. To see that dazzling smile, to hear her beautiful voice, to-

'Wait, why am I thinking these things? She's a hunter and my cousin! What is wrong with me?" I say to no one in particular.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are in love with her." A melodic voice speaks behind me and I hope to all the gods it isn't Aphrodite.

"Too bad, it is me." I turn around to see the love goddess looking at me pleasingly.

"What do you want Lady Aphrodite?" I ask hoping she's here for a different reason then what I think she's here for.

"I'm here to help you with your love struggle."

"My 'love struggle'?"

"Yes, the conflict inside you deciding whether you love her or not."

"Thank you for volunteering but I think I can handle it by myself."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You truly do love her but you want to deny your feelings for her."

"Yes, I do love her" she grins in success but then I added "but like how a brother loves a sister."

Aphrodite sighs, "Look, do you want to fall in love with her yourself or do you want _me_ to make you fall in love with her?"

"Okay, let's say I do love her, who says she'll love me back?"

Aphrodite grins, "You should hear her talk in her sleep. I keep it away from Artemis because she doesn't want her lieutenant to be corrupt, so I just erase her dreams and she doesn't even remember what she dreamed of."

Now I'm curious. "What things does she say about me exactly?"

"Why don't find out for yourself, she's having one right now." Aphrodite waves her hand and Thalia then starts speaking, "Percy I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." Aphrodite waves her hand again and she stops speaking.

"See what I mean Percy? You love her and she loves you. Now just tell her that or I'll make you!" she says threateningly.

I think to myself 'I have two choices with two different results. Choice 1: I tell Thalia that I love her and she will either: a. yell at me b. laugh at me or c. confess her love towards me according to Aphrodite.

Choice 2: I _don't _tell Thalia I love her and either a. Aphrodite will somehow make me confess towards Thalia or b. nothing happens.' I decide that I'll take my chance and not confess my love towards her.

"Aphrodite, I've made my decision that I won't tell her." Aphrodite looks at me and says

"Perseus Jackson, you have just made your life much, much harder." And she disappears into pink mist that smells like perfume.

Thinking of what Aphrodite can do, I now regret saying that I won't tell Thalia that I love her.

**What do you think of the second chapter?**

**Love it? Hate it? Can't get enough of it?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**See ya later,**

**Hero**


	3. Part III

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with other stuff. Here's chapter 3 of **_Percy Jackson And The Hunters Of Artemis_**. Rick Riordan owns all PJO!**

**Chapter 3**

**A god visits me in a dream**

_Last Time_

_Thinking of what Aphrodite can do, I now regret saying that I won't tell Thalia that I love her._

**Percy POV**

I'm climbing up a tree to get ready to begin my night shift as Guardian. I sit down on a decently thick branch that can hold me up. I sit there watching over the camp before sleep takes over.

_Percy's Dream_

_I'm in a mansion of some sort and everywhere I turn there's something about love. At first I think I'm in Aphrodite's house but then I remember that her house is covered with pink everywhere while this place is covered with red. I walk around before I hear someone speak behind me making me jump._

"**Hello Percy, nice to finally meet you.**_"_

_I turn around pointing Riptide at the speaker. _

"**Now, now, why don't you put that weapon away so nobody gets hurt.**_" _

_He flicks his hand and Riptide transforms back to its pen form. I get a good look at him and he's sitting in a plush couch. He's wearing a red and white suit. He has blue eyes with blonde hair and a dazzling smile. His looks make Aphrodite look like the Minotaur._

"Who are you?_" I ask cautiously _

"**I'll give you a hint: I am the original god of love**_" he replies._

_I think over all the elder gods that _she _told me about. I think for a couple minutes before responding_

"You're Eros, the primordial god of love_" I answer_

"**Good! You know you're gods and goddesses well.**_" He exclaims._

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but why am I here?_"_

"**Well, I am here to tell you that Aphrodite is wrong.**_"_

"What do you mean by that?_"_

"**What I mean by that is you don't love Thalia for the reason you or Aphrodite think you are.**_"_

"What is that supposed to mean?_"_

"**What I mean is that you're in love with Thalia for a different reason.**_"_

"And that means what?_" I ask not getting where's he going._

"**Uggghhh Chaos, you're so thick. I'm trying to say that you're not in love with Thalia!**_" He exclaims exasperated._

"Then who am I in love with?_" I ask_

"**I can't really tell you but all I can say is a certain moon goddess.**_"_

"What? How? You're wrong! I'm not in love with Artemis! I can't be!_"_

"**Look, Percy, I'm the original god of love, I'm pretty sure I know who's in love with who. I have to go but remember what I said.**_" He says fading away._

_End of Percy's dream_

I wake up in the same position as I was and when I look around, it looks like its only been a couple minutes since I fell asleep. I keep thinking about what Eros told me.

_It's impossible; I can't be in love with Artemis. I just can't be. _I think to myself; but then again he's the original god of love so he might be right. I now realize that I do like Artemis but I don't know to go as far as say I love her. Uggghhh, Eros is even more confusing than the oracle. I've just realized something after my meeting with Eros. I. HATE. LOVE.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okayish?**

**I have one request for you guys to do: REVIEW!**

**See ya!**

**Hero**


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NEWS

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NEWS**

Hey guys! So a while back when I posted the poll results of the pairing for _**Percy Jackson and The Hunters of Artemis**_, I got some….interesting feedback on the pairing being Pertemis from some Perlia fans.

So I came up with an idea that will make _both_ Pertemis and Perlia fans happy. I'm going to keep _**Percy Jackson and The Hunters of Artemis**_ a Pertemis, but I'll also be making another, sort of different but somewhat the same **PJaTHoA**, but making the pairing Perlia instead of Pertemis.

I'll try to make the stories as different as possible due to the different pairings. That way, Pertemis fans can read one **PJaTHoA** and be happy, and the Perlia fans can read the other **PJaTHoA** and be happy.

Here are the titles for both stories:

**Perlia**- _**Percy Jackson and the Forbidden Hunter of Artemis**_

**Pertemis**- _**Percy Jackson and The Hunters of Artemis**_

The beginning of _**Percy Jackson and the Forbidden Hunter of Artemis**_ will take place directly after chapter 2 of_**Percy Jackson and the Hunters of Artemis**_**. **

Okay, I know a lot of you are basically thinking,

"**WHY HAVEN'T PUT UP ANY REAL CHAPTERS UP?! STOP POSTING *&#$ !* AUTHOR'S NOTES YOU $%&* !#$ %*! SON OF A !$#& AUTHOR!**"

Trust me, that's literally along the lines of what people have reviewed and/or PMed me. So I will be taking down chapters 3-6, and eventually this one too when I have a chapter for each story done. I swear by the River Styx.

Anyways, I should be done with both chapters by the end of September. At latest, the first weekend of October.

So, I guess that's all I have to say to you guys. Before I go, I have to ask you guys something, and I hope you guys can answer it. Why do people follow one-shots?

**See you next time,**

**Hero of One**

**P.S. I bolded the titles and others so they can stand out from the rest of the writing**


End file.
